


Libelous, Defamatory Crap

by chanderson



Series: Young, Scrappy, and Hungry [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Politics, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanderson/pseuds/chanderson
Summary: George is blissfully half asleep when his bedroom door slams open so hard that it collides into the wall. He makes a strangled, shouting noise and jerks himself up, nearly falling off the bed.“We’re suing Fox News for libel!” Alex shouts.





	Libelous, Defamatory Crap

**Author's Note:**

> I WRITE TOO FAST FOR MY OWN GOOD, but I've had this idea for a while and just decided to write it even though I literally posted something for this series earlier. This is super sweet and fluffy to make up for the pain the last fic in this series brought.

George hums softly to himself as he dries himself off with a towel and looks in the mirror, rubbing his chin to see whether or not he needs to shave. He decides that it’s fine and heads into the bedroom. 

He just finished playing a great round of basketball and is in a refreshingly good mood. A few of his favorite Secret Service agents and Humphreys joined Lafayette and him, allowing them to play a quick game. 

George yawns and looks longingly at his incredibly comfortable bed with its nice, soft sheets. He shakes his head and tears his eyes away to look at his suit waiting for him to put back on. 

He has a pretty light schedule today. A small post-basketball nap won’t send the country into a tailspin. 

He flips the light off before he crawls into bed and grabs the phone off the bedside table, clumsily dialing Betsy’s extension. 

“Hello Mr. President. Is everything okay?”

“Hi Betsy, when’s my next appointment again?”

“It’s in two hours, Sir.”

“Alright, I’m going to spend some time resting in the Residence. I’ll trust in your discretion and let you decide whether or not an issue is pressing enough to contact me over.”

Betsy chuckles softly. “Alright Mr. President. Should I arrange for a wake-up call?”

“I can just use my alarm. Thank you though.”

“Of course, Mr. President. See you in a bit.”

George hangs up and rolls over, reveling in how nice the soft silk sheets feel against his skin. He used to hate sleeping naked, but since Alex started to stay over so often, he’s gotten used to it and finds it relaxing and comforting. 

He burrows down under the blankets after setting an alarm and lets his eyes droop closed. He can already tell that this is going to be an amazing nap. 

George is blissfully half asleep when his bedroom door slams open so hard that it collides into the wall. He makes a strangled, shouting noise and jerks himself up, nearly falling off the bed. 

“We’re suing Fox News for libel!” Alex shouts. He slams the door shut behind him and stalks over to the bed, his eyes wild and flashing with anger. George’s heart is still hammering hard in his chest from being startled and it takes him a few seconds to catch up and make sense of what’s happening.

“What?” he asks dumbly, staring at Alex with his mouth hanging open in surprise. 

Alex’s nostrils flare and he holds up the iPad that’s in one of his hands. “Just listen to this libelous, defamatory crap,” he shouts, angrily swiping the iPad open. It takes him a few tries to unlock it, and he growls in frustration every time he messes up. George is honestly afraid that Alex is going to throw the iPad at the wall. 

“Alex,” George says cautiously. “Can I at least put some pants on before you continue?”

“Fine,” he snaps as he stabs at the screen. 

George sighs and hauls himself up, looking forlornly at his bed. He just wanted to nap. 

After he pulls on a pair of sweatpants, he sits back down on the bed and rubs his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Okay, what’s wrong? Why are we suing Fox for libel?”

“Don’t mock me,” Alex snaps, glaring at George. He starts to pace angrily back and forth, continuing to stab the screen. “Just, God _dammit_ , listen to this! I can’t stand to listen to this little weasely piece of shit’s voice so I’ll read the transcript for you.” 

“Alright. Will you come sit down? Your pacing is making me anxious.”

Alex stops abruptly and stands in front of George. “I can’t sit down, but I’ll try to stop pacing.” His face is red and the vein in his neck is throbbing. George almost feels a little afraid. 

“That’s fine. Thank you.” George takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose again. “Okay, go ahead and read it.”

Alex sucks in a sharp breath and holds the iPad up to his face. “Alright, this entire fucking segment was on _your love life_. How fucking stupid!” Alex takes another breath and shakes his head. “So, this little dip shit pundit says: ‘I think it’s a little ridiculous that we don’t have a First Lady yet. Sure his wife died, but it’s been what? Almost six years? That’s pretty sad. He’s not even _dating_ anyone. It makes him look weak.’ The anchor tries to cut in, but the pundit keeps going. ‘Maybe he’s a secret homosexual? That would be so embarrassing. If our country is being run by a dirty, godless homo, then there’s no hope for us.’” 

Alex is practically vibrating with anger by the time he finishes reading, and George sighs as he starts to feel a definite headache coming on. There goes his nap. 

“Alex, sweetheart, you can’t let what people say about me bother you. That guy’s just a stupid, bigoted idiot.”

“George!” Alex shouts. “He called you a _homo_ ; I’m suing Fox for libel!” 

“Technically I am secretly gay, though. You can’t—”

“Yes I know you can’t sue for libel if it’s true, but still,” Alex squawks. “He called you a dirty, godless homo, George! And, I don’t know if you were listening, but he also called you weak for not being remarried!”

Alex throws the iPad onto the bed and starts pacing again. “You need to get in touch with the FCC! We’re taking Fox off the air!” 

George sighs wearily. “Honey, the FCC doesn’t regulate cable. And, even if it did, I’m not really keen on pissing all over the Constitution and destroying the right to freedom of the press.”

Alex glares at George, his face flushed from anger. “You need to stand up for yourself, George. I can’t believe you’re going to let these fuckers talk about you like this.” 

“Alex, people say awful things about me all the time. A dude tried to _kill me_ because I’m black. I can’t let it get to me.” 

“I’m going to write an opinion piece about this. Do you think WaPo would let me do it anonymously? Burr’s dating one of their reporters. I’ll ask her. If you won’t defend yourself then I’ll do it.”

“Alex,” George says sharply. “You can’t write an opinion piece defending me from being called a secret homo by some idiot Fox New pundit.”

“Why not?” Alex shouts, throwing his hands up. 

“Can you please come sit down and tell me why you’re so upset?” George holds his arms open and fixes Alex with a pleading look. Alex glares at him for a few more seconds before his shoulders sag and he walks over to the bed. He climbs onto the bed and George immediately wraps him in his arms. He presses a kiss to the top of Alex’s head. “What’s wrong sweetheart? You’re not usually this upset about these kinds of things.”

Alex takes a sharp breath and sniffs. “It’s people like that guy who keep you from having the chance to be openly gay. It’s not fucking fair that you have to hide part of who you are because people wouldn’t be able to stomach a gay president. I mean, what the fuck! If people weren’t so close-minded, you could be openly gay and we could be together and it wouldn’t fucking matter.”

George’s chest tightens at the anguish in Alex’s voice and he squeezes Alex in a tight hug. “Oh Alex,” he sighs. “I’m so sorry. I know it’s…” George sighs and he squeezes his eyes shut. “Me being, I guess half in the closet? Isn’t easy for you. I know that.”

Alex sniffs and rubs his eyes angrily. “I just want to be able walk around and hold your hand,” he says thickly.

“I know,” George murmurs. George gently pulls his fingers through Alex’s hair and kisses the top of his head again. “Will you lay down and let me hold you?”

Alex’s breath hitches and he tries—and fails—to stifle a sob. George frowns and squeezes Alex in another hug. 

“Please don’t cry, Alex. I’m so sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it better?”

“Sue Fox News,” he says before choking on a sob.

George sighs and kisses Alex’s shoulder. “Is there anything that I can _actually_ do?”

Alex shrugs and lets George pull him down so George can spoon him. “Is this all that’s upsetting you?” he asks softly, pressing a soft kiss to Alex’s neck. 

“I’m having a bad day,” he says. His breath hitches again and he sobs softly. George frowns and nuzzles Alex’s neck. 

“What’s wrong? You’re scaring me, Alex.” Alex isn’t usually one to get so easily upset. He very rarely cries. 

“It’s just been a bad day,” he snaps. “I woke up late this morning because I’ve gotten used to your alarm and I guess I just slept through mine. I had to shower fast as fuck and I barely had time to make coffee. Then I spilled something on the suit you got me for Christmas—” Alex shoulders shake and he sucks in a sharp breath. “So I had to change. Then I almost missed my bus and had to fucking run to catch it, which was just humiliating and stressful. And to top it all off: I don’t feel well at all, my friend just called me in tears because the dog I helped her adopt died, and someone called you a secret homo.” 

George takes a breath and gently rubs Alex’s stomach over his dress shirt. “Okay, first, bring me your suit tomorrow and I’ll get it dry cleaned with mine. Two, what do you mean you don’t feel well? What feels bad? And third, I’m sorry about your friend’s dog, especially because you helped her get it. You can take the rest of the day off if you want to go be with her.” George kisses Alex’s shoulder and squeezes him in a hug. “And I’m sorry you didn’t get to stay in the Residence yesterday. You can stay over tonight, sweetheart.”

Alex sniffs and takes a deep breath before rolling over to face George. His face is splotchy and shiny with tear tracks. George gently reaches over to wipe some of them away. 

“Thank you for letting me stay tonight,” Alex whispers. George nods and kisses Alex’s forehead, waiting for him to keep going. “I don’t need to take the rest of the day off, but I think I’ll leave a little early to go check on her and get my suit. And I just feel crummy. I’m tired and achy and my head hurts like a bitch.”

“Is there anything else I can do to make it better?” George asks quietly. “I’ve got about an hour and a half until I need to go back to work. Do you want to take a quick nap with me?”

Alex rubs his eyes angrily and nods. “Yes please.” 

“Go on and get undressed. I’m going to get you some Advil out of the bathroom.” 

They both climb out of the bed and George taps out two Advil from his bottle and fills up a glass with water. As an afterthought, he runs a washcloth under warm water and carries everything back into the bedroom. He drops the Advil into Alex palm and hands him the glass of water. After Alex takes the medicine, George gently cleans his face off with the washcloth, crooning sweet, comforting words in Alex’s ear. 

“Thank you,” Alex says softly once they’re both naked and snuggled under the blankets. 

“You’re welcome. You know I’m always here for you.” 

“Are you sure we can’t sue Fox?” 

George chuckles and squeezes Alex’s waist. “Yes honey. I’m absolutely sure. Now hush and get some sleep.”

Alex grumbles something under his breath but eventually relaxes in George’s arms. 

George sighs happily and presses his face into Alex’s neck, smelling his sweet cologne. 

“Love you,” George breathes, already half asleep. 

“I love you too,” Alex whispers. 

George falls asleep to the gentle in-and-out of Alex’s breathing and his pulse beating against George’s cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck Fox News am I right?! Also, full transparency, I just wrote this drunk (Hemingway af I know. I don't usually get drunk alone, but sometimes a girl just needs to get trashed and write fanfic about the founding fathers) so if there are any mistakes... I'll edit them later.


End file.
